


Happy Days and Silly Games

by phanielspiano



Series: Sean x Little!Reader [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Reader, Caregiver!Jack, Caregiver!Sean, Cute, Daddy!Jack, Dialogue Heavy, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Pet Names, Playing, Playtime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, daddy!sean, im actually melting, im crying, its just so cute, peekaboo - Freeform, sean is adorable, you are so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: Baby (Y/N) and her Daddy have a fun afternoon full of play and silliness!





	Happy Days and Silly Games

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for skylarlazuli, who asked:  
"Could you do a pure fluff one where they play peekaboo or Seán teaches the reader abc and 123?"  
I totally went overboard with this one lol. I had my outline containing just what the prompt asked for, but then once I actually started writing I got a bunch more ideas and wrote about 400 extra words. I really hope you like this one, it's my favorite one in the series so far!

Sean’s eyes crinkle as he smiles at the squirming bundle underneath the Hello Kitty blanket, where a very Little you is hiding.

“Where’s the baby?” Sean wonders aloud. Then, he slowly pulls up one corner of the blanket, just enough to see your face.

“Peek-a-boo!” He sings, making you giggle sweetly.

“‘Gain! ‘Gain!” You chant, clapping your hands.

“You want again?” Sean coos. “Okay, bye-bye,” he says as he pulls the blanket back down.

“Wheeeere’s the baby?” He repeats. You start to giggle already, anticipating your Daddy’s reappearance. Sean once again pulls up the blanket and says “peek-a-boo!”, this time tickling your neck gently. You writhe around on the floor laughing, trying to escape the Tickle Monster.

“‘Gain!”

“Again? Alright, one more time.”

And so the routine repeats itself once more.

“Where’s the baby?” 

This time, Sean pulls the entire blanket off of you, exposing your cute little diapered self.

“Peek-a-boo!” He crows. Then he starts kissing your face all over. The combined sensation of his scratchy beard and soft lips tickles you so much, and you begin laughing hysterically, the way all happy babies do. Pretty soon you’re laughing so hard that you accidentally wet yourself.

Sean notices a change in your facial expression and steps back to let you breathe. Tears start to well up in your eyes.

“(Y/N), what’s the matter, hm?” Sean asks gently, pulling you into his lap.

“Pee-pee,” you whisper, lip trembling.

“Did you go pee-pee in your nappy? Did Daddy make you laugh too hard?”

You nod miserably, tears starting to fall.

“Aw, Daddy’s sorry. Let’s get you all cleaned up so we can keep playing, hm?”

A quick diaper change and a few kisses later, you are back in your good mood and ready to play again. You crawl towards the plastic bin where the foam letters and numbers are kept and dump them all out on the floor.

“You wanna learn your letters, baby? Daddy teach you?” Sean asks. He’s proud that you’re willing to put forth the effort to do some big girl activities, especially when you are in such a young headspace.

Sean gathers the necessary letters to spell out your name. He lays them out in front of you one by one, saying each letter name as he goes.

“That spells ‘(Y/N)’!” He announces when he’s done.

You point to yourself and repeat your name to the best of your ability.

“Yeah, bug, that’s you!” Sean laughs, amused at your cute baby lisp.

“Alright, let’s spell another word!” Sean grabs the other letters that he needs and rearranges them so they spell out “DADDY”.

“Do you know what that says, baby?” Sean prompts.

You point to him and say, “Dada!”

“That’s right! Good job, sweetheart. You’re so smart!” he praises, kissing you on the cheek. “Now Daddy’s going to teach you how to count to three, okay? Watch!”

Sean moves all the letters of the alphabet out of the way and grabs the foam number one from the pile.

“Oooone…” he begins, placing it in front of you.

“Twoooo…” he does the same with the two.

“Three!” He pronounces, patting the three when he puts it down. “Now you try!”

Instead of humoring your Daddy, you take the one in your fist and put it in your mouth.

Sean tilts his head back and laughs loudly at your antics. Maybe numbers are a bit much for you to handle right now.

“Silly baby! Are you bored already?” He asks sarcastically.

You just continue chewing on the foam.

“Does that taste good, huh? Is that nommy noms?” He coos at you. You make a happy little noise that almost sounds like you’re agreeing with him. Then you replace the number in your mouth with three fingers.

“Okay, I think somebody needs her paci,” Sean observes. He grabs a yellow one off the coffee table, wipes it on his pants, and sticks it in your mouth. You suck on it happily.

After that, Sean reads a couple of books to you, speaking with lots of expression and silly voices like he knows you love. Then you spend a little while playing with your various baby toys. You find your toy phone and push a few buttons on it, then hold it to your ear. Sean sees you do this and pulls out his phone so he can “call” you.

“Hello?” Sean answers.

“Hi!” You squeal, delighted that he’s playing along.

“Who is this?” Sean demands, pretending to be very serious and businesslike.

“Dada!” You giggle, pointing at him, clearly confused as to what he is asking.

“No, you’re not Dada! _ I’m _Dada!” He explains, cracking a smile.

“Ba da ba da ba!” You babble confidently into the phone.

“Da ba da ba da!” Sean counters, copying your tone.

“Ba-bye!” You shout, throwing the toy phone to the floor

“Did you just hang up on me? Rude!’ Sean laughs, saying the last word in a goofy voice. You laugh and continue playing by yourself, Sean supervising you as he scrolls through Twitter.

You’re rolling around on the floor, sleepily playing with your toes, when Sean walks in with a bottle of warm milk.

“Look what I’ve got!” Sean entices, shaking the bottle a bit. “Do you want your baba, hm?”

You sit up and make grabby hands for it, insistent whines escaping your throat.

“I know, baby girl, you’re sleepy.”

Sean picks you up and sits you both on the couch. He adjusts you so your head is cradled in the crook of his arm, and the rest of you is spread out across his lap.

“Okay, here we go,” Sean murmurs. You latch onto the bottle and drink happily. You grab Sean’s shirt tightly in your hands and squirm a little bit to get more comfortable. The more milk you drink, the sleepier you get, and your head starts to lean to the side. Sean follows you with the bottle, singing to you softly. He wipes some runaway drops milk off your chin with his sleeve. Your little suckling noises make his heart melt, and he can’t help but coo at how adorable you are.

“You’re so precious,” he whispers, kissing your forehead. You sigh contentedly when he pulls the empty bottle away, replacing it with your paci.

“Da,” you coo, snuggling closer to your Daddy’s chest.

“Dada’s right here, buggaboo,” Sean reassures, rocking you. He pats your leg affectionately. “Dada’s here, and he loves you so much.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it and that you didn't get any cavities, lol.  
I probably won't be writing anything else until next week because I'll be out of town :)  
Don't forget to leave a comment if you have a prompt you'd like me to fill for this series!


End file.
